Taken
by CrimeCrazy4519
Summary: Castle and Beckett, along with Alexis and Rich and Kate's children are missing. When some of the family shows up in Boston, Jane and Maura will have to help the family be reunited, before time is up. RATED T just to be very safe. Established Caskett and progressing Rizzles
1. The crime scene

**A/N: Got this idea one night. Kind of based it off the ****Castle**** episode 'Always'. It's what would happen in the future. Enjoy and R/R!**

Jane Rizzoli walked up to the crime scene, her best friend at her side. Maura would be the M. E. on the case. Her partner, Detective Frost, ran up beside her and flipped open his notepad.

"The victim is a young woman, early thirties. She was found in the ally tied to two other victims, a young boy and a teenage girl." Frost read off his notes while they entered the ally. Jane looked around, taking in the scene around her; before her eyes laid a woman with red hair and open blue eyes. She was covered in an ugly mix of dirt and bruises. What had been a pretty face now had sunken-in eyes and hollow cheekbones. Maura knelt down to inspect the woman.

"Female, early thirties as Frost said. She's been through a lot recently. I see signs of malnourishment and abuse. Bruises around her wrists and ankles consist with being tied up for hours on end. Seven broken fingers and four broken toes; her right shoulder is dislocated, too." Maura looked up at Jane and saw her shake her head. They were both thinking the same thing: What had happened to this poor woman?

"Can you tell me where she's been, Maur?" Jane looked down hopefully at the doctor.

Maura's face contorted in concentration. "Well, nowhere recently, but this woman used to have money."

Jane was confused. "How can you tell?"

"These clothes are fashion designer, but they're tattered to shreds. Frost, did you find any personal belonging on her?"

Frost shook his head. "No, she didn't have anything but the clothes on her back."

Jane was confused. What had happened to this woman? No personal belongings and torn clothing. If she had money, why was she like this?

"Anything else, Maura?" Jane asked, hopeful for more clues.

"There really isn't much I can tell you here, Jane. I won't know more till I get her back to Autopsy." Jane nodded understandingly. She knew Maura was always cautious of even the slightest guess.

Frost waved for Jane to follow him as he walked away from the woman's body. He began to explain the crime scene to her. "A homeless person found our woman tied up to a little boy and a teenage girl by this dumpster. Their wrists and ankles were bound along with a gag in each of their mouths. There was also rope tying them to each other in a triangular shape around their stomachs." Jane stared at the spot where he indicated where their victims had sat.

"You mean they were tied to one another?" Frost nodded his head. "Man." Jane ran her fingers through her hair.

She looked around at the rest of the crime scene. There was no evidence of a struggle, and no signs of shed blood anywhere. No weapons, no evidence, and no other covered bodies.

Jane huffed. "Hey Frost, where's my other bodies." Frost looked at Jane with a blank expression, and then he realized what she meant.

"The other two victims are alive, Jane. They're at the hospital. According to the reports from the doctors the young boy is unconscious and the girl is still in surgery."

Jane's jaw dropped. "Those kids were tied to a rotting corpse and they were stuck there? What a nightmare." Jane looked around her. CSU was still taking what little evidence there was and there was nothing left for the detective to do. Maura was already gone along with the body. Jane called out to Frost. "Let's get back to the precinct."

**PLEASE REVIEW! I will have the next chapter up soon!**


	2. The hospital

**A/N: here's chapter 2. You'll find out the ****CASTLE**** connections soon, don't worry!**

Jane sat at her desk, staring intently at the murder board. Detective Korsak had been caught up on the case by Frost and now they all sat around thinking. There wasn't much evidence to go over, really. No purse, no sexual fluids, no weapon, not even a scrap of paper. The detectives were relying on the two living children, and there was a large chance that the girl wouldn't survive. This was going to be a hard case.

"So, we've got a young woman, a Jane Doe, who looks like she's been starved and beaten. We've also got two kids, one who is unconscious and the other has been in surgery for four hours. That's it?" Korsak had summed up there entire case in just those few words. Jane nodded yes. Korsak huffed in frustration.

Frost suddenly jumped up from his computer. He reached quickly for papers out of the printer. Taking one piece, he placed it on the murder board. It was a picture of a young woman. "That is not all we have now. I identified our dead vic. I ran her through missing persons and got a match. Her name is Alexis Castle, age 34. She went missing about a year ago."

Jane nodded. "I remember that case. She is Richard Castle's daughter. He's a famous author and he writes really good murder mysteries." Frost and Korsak stared at her. "What? Can't a girl read a good book every once and a while?" Before they could analyze anything, Frost's phone buzzed. He answered and hung up quickly.

"Jane, the teenage girl is finally out of surgery."

Jane stood up. "Then let's go pay her a visit."

Jane walked cautiously up the hospital hallway. She wasn't good with kids, no matter how old they were. Frost stood beside her, confidentially walking with his chin up. He, on the other hand, was good with children. Jane decided to let him do all the talking. Suddenly, an earsplitting scream echoed through the hospital. Jane put her hand on her holster as her and Frost sprinted forward. The scream was coming from the room of their victim.

What they saw when they stood in the doorway was an odd sight. There was a nurse with a bloody nose and a doctor clutching his stomach, both lying on the right side of the bed on the floor. Then there was the girl in the hospital gown, fire glowing in her eyes as she sat in the bed, huffing and puffing. Her right fist was covered in probably the nurse's blood while her left arm was in a cast. When she saw Jane, her jaw clenched and she tried to get out of bed. Her limbs moved slowly and weakly as she swung her legs over the bed and stood up on the left side. Jane notice a knee brace on her leg. Her knee was too injured for her to use and she squeaked as she fell to the floor. Jane sprinted forward and caught her before she could hit the floor.

Jane picked up and thought: _She is so light_. She laid the girl back onto her bed, and by then the girl was screaming. "Kent! Kenton, where are you? Alexis? Mom, Dad, where are you guys?" She fidgeted but Jane held her down by her shoulders as Frost helped the nurse and doctor up and out of the room. When they were gone, he closed the door and stood in front of it. The girl continued to fight Jane and scream. Finally, Jane looked at Frost and motioned towards his handcuffs. He understood and took them out of his pocket. Jane did the same. They both handcuffed the girl to her bed, a set on each hand. The girl stopped screaming and her face grew pale.

She spoke. "You guys are detectives?" Jane stared at her in amazement. How had she known they were detectives? Frost, also confused, nodded his head yes. "So what are you? Are you Special Victim, or are you Homicide?" Jane and Frost shared a look.

"Yes we are Homicide detectives for the Boston Police Department. My name is Detective Jane Rizzoli and this is my partner Detective Barry Frost. How did you know we were detectives?" Jane was curious. The girl shook her head and chuckled.

"I would notice a plain clothes detective anywhere. Did you say_ Boston_ PD?" Jane and Frost nodded in unison. "Wow. I can't believe I'm in Boston." Jane was confused.

"You mean you don't live in Boston?" The girl nodded.

"I lived in New York City, we all did." Her eyes clouded over and her face paled. She looked much weaker now.

Frost took pity on the girl. "Sweetheart, do you have a number of someone we could contact for you?" She nodded and gave him the number from memory. Frost dialed it and stepped into the corner. Jane gently placed a hand on the girl's shoulder but she flinched away from Jane's touch. Frost hung up the phone and walked over to the bed.

Jane asked an obvious question. "What's your name and how old are you?"

The girl sound tough and strong again. "I won't answer any questions until they get here." She pointed at Frost's phone. Frost shook his head though.

"You gave me the number of the police station. We will contact the NYPD later, but we need your family's number." The girl huffed in exasperation as she swiped the phone from Frost's hand.

"Let me handle this." She dialed the number again and someone on the other side answered. She spoke to them. "Hello, I need to be connected with the twelfth precinct please. Thank you." She placed her hand over the receiver and spoke quietly to Jane. "You got to know who to talk to." Someone on the other side answered and she focused her attention back on the phone.

Her voice shook, and it sounded heavy with tears but she didn't let them fall. "H-hello Sir." You could hear the gasp of the other person, a woman. "Can you please gather up Kevin and Javier and L-Lanie please? We have t-to talk." She was silent for a moment before she spoke again. "Hey guys, it-it's me." The girl turned the phone on speaker now and placed in her lap. Jane and Frost could hear a woman sobbing and the voice of two men questioning each other saying 'can it really be?'. Once the group on the line composed, they spoke again.

"Sweetheart, are you safe? Where are you, baby?" It was a young woman's voice, the one who had been sobbing. The girl threw a glance at Jane before answering.

"Yeah Lanie, I think I am. Oh, and I'm in Boston." A man gasped.

One man spoke with a heavy Cuban accent. "How in the hell did you get to Boston?" The girl chuckled and layered her voice with sarcasm.

"I rode here on my flying purple unicorn, Javi. It's a lot cheaper the buying airline tickets you know." The group laughed on the other line.

"You've got your mother's sense of humor." At the mention of her mother, the girl became rigid. The group fell silent on the phone. Then the girl tried to pick things back up.

"Thanks Kevin." She looked at Jane and moved the phone closer to the detective. Jane picked it up but kept it on speaker. "Guys, this is Detective Jane Rizzoli. She's Boston PD Homicide unit. She's here with her partner in the hospital with me."

"Hello." Jane tried to sound formal.

The man named Kevin took control of the conversation. "Hello Detective. What hospital are you in?" Jane gave him the address. "Thank you. Wait, if you are Homicide then who is dead?" The girl's eyes swung towards Jane. She was going to find out sooner than later, so Jane came right out with it.

"We found a woman with red hair and blue eyes. We think her name is Alexis Castle, do you know her?" Jane heard more sobbing from the woman named Lanie.

Kevin spoke, his voice thick with sorrow. "Yes, she was our best friend's daughter. What else? How did you find our girl here?"

"We found her tied to the dead body and tied also to a little boy. He is still alive and awake in this hospital." Gasps of surprise echoed from the phone but the biggest reaction came from the girl. She kicked back the bed covers and pulled at the handcuffs. She started to scream again.

"Kenton! Kent, where are you bubby? Please let me go!" Jane put the phone to her ear.

The Cuban spoke this time. "Detective, what is going on?"

Jane shouted into the phone over the noise. "The girl is fighting against the handcuffs and she is screaming."

"Why did you handcuff her?"

"She punched a nurse in the nose and hit a doctor in the stomach. We had to restrain her. She keeps yelling the word 'Kent'."

"That's her brother and the little boy you found. Let me talk to her." The lady named Lanie was now on the phone. Jane placed the phone to the girl's ear. She couldn't hear their conversation.

Lanie spoke to the girl. "Sh, sweetie it's okay. You and your brother are safe and we are in the car coming to get you. Everything is fine."

"No!" the girl screamed into the phone. "They won't let me see my brother. My poor little baby brother. What if they're hurting him? What if he is scared and he needs me but I'm not there?" She was hysterical now, fidgeting and yelling. "I need to see him, Lanie. He's my little man. I'm supposed to protect him with my life but I can't if I'm stuck here." Frost had left to get doctors and now he was back. Jane pulled away the phone from the girl as she saw the doctor shoot a liquid into her IV.

Jane placed the phone on her own ear. "I'm sorry but the doctors have sedated her now. Are you coming here to Boston?"

Lanie sniffled. "Yes we should be there in a few hours."

"Okay well I'll be here when you get here." Jane hung up.

Oh, it was definitely going to be a long day.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I need ideas on how to continue. I've got a basic idea but I need some help from you fanfictioners.**


End file.
